


Completing the Party

by BlueSpiritsLight



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Little Combat in the Beginning, Brotherly Fluff, Fluff, Gen, meeting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpiritsLight/pseuds/BlueSpiritsLight
Summary: When the group of 8 shows up in a battle torn Hyrule, Time sees someone he never thought he would meet again.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 295





	Completing the Party

“Where the hell are we?!” Legends' voices could barely be heard over the loud sounds of battle, and all of the heroes were surrounded by an overwhelming amount of enemies. There were 8 of them so far, but none of them recognized this Hyrule as their own. Time grunted as he deflected a blow from a large Moblin, stumbling slightly at the force. Twilight was at his back, trying to keep the smaller enemies from getting past and stabbing the older Hero while he was distracted. 

The twang of a bow could be heard as Wild shot into the crowds from an elevated position on a wall, Wind and Four standing below him and fighting off any enemies that tried to approach. Hyrule and Sky were with Legend, and the 3 heroes stood back to back, jabbing and slicing at all of the Bokoblins they could reach. 

Even though the heroes were taking out a massive amount of the weak enemies, when they felled one, 5 more seemed to take its place and they were quickly getting overwhelmed. Time could see the growing desperation in their actions and he knew they couldn’t hold out much longer. Something had to change, and soon. 

And change something did. There was a fierce cry from off to the side and Time didn’t even have a chance to look towards its source before the Moblin before toppled to the ground, quickly dissolving until there was no evidence that it had ever been there to begin with. He watched in shock as a blue and green blur flew around the battlefield, decimating enemies as it passed but leaving the heroes unscathed.

It didn’t take long before the battle was over, and all that remained were the 8 heroes and the mysterious blonde figure clad in green, with a blue scarf billowing behind them. They watched as he flicked the remaining blood from his sword before sheathing the weapon with a flourish and turning to face them.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen a gathering of monsters that size. What did you all do to draw that large of a horde?” He had bright blue eyes that were narrowed in slight confusion and more than a little suspicion, and his mouth was tilted in a frown. 

The group looked to Time, expecting him to speak, but he couldn’t find his voice. The soldier, no, captain, in front of him was so achingly familiar. Time remembered well the war he was called to fight, and the hero he had fought beside. 

“...Captain?”

Everyone froze at the whispered word, and the Hero standing before them hesitated for a second before moving forwards, stepping past the rest of the group to stand directly in front of Time. Now that he was closer, Time realized that he was quite a bit shorter than he remembered, and the Kokiri spirit in him longed to take advantage of the moment.

Time smirked slightly and crossed his arms, looking down a bit to meet his gaze. The other Link was staring hard at his face, eyes catching on his scars and the marking left from the fierce deity mask. Time knew he looked very different from when he had last been here, but The Captain hadn’t seemed to change at all, leading him to the conclusion that not a lot of time had passed in this world. 

“...Link?” Time’s smirk grew before he responded, “You’re going to have to be a bit more specific, everyone here is named Link.” Instantly the hesitation was gone, and The Captains eyebrows furrowed in a halfhearted glare. “You little shit. You ended up taller than me.”

Time burst into laughter, pulling the other hero into a hug. He felt arms rise up to reciprocate and could hear The Captain's laughter as well. They separated after a few seconds and turned to face the rest of the group, who were looking on with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

“Well, meet Link, Link, Link, Link, Link, and Link. Oh and don’t forget Link.” He was promptly smacked on the back of the head and he relented with one last chuckle. “Alright fine. Meet Twilight, Wild, Four, Wind, Legend, Sky, and Hyrule. As you have probably figured out by now from sheer repetition, we are all actually named Link, but we use the nicknames to lessen the confusion.”

After introductions were over, and the Nickname ‘Warriors’ had been decided on, the group began their trek towards Hyrule castle so Warriors could let Zelda and Impa know that he was needed on another mission and wouldn’t be available for quite some time.

Time stayed at the back of the group, keeping an eye on all the boys and watching with a smile as Wind excitedly talked Warriors ear off. He could see the genuine smile on the older heroes face and was happy that some of the tension and stress was gone, leaving a calmer and happier young man in its place. 

Twilight fell into step beside him and then walked in silence for a few steps before he spoke up. 

“How do you know him?”

Time glanced towards his protege as he thought about the best way to answer.

“When I was much younger, maybe a year or so younger than the Sailor over there, I thought I had finished all my missions. Hyrule had been saved from Ganon, and Termina from another evil. But I was wrong. Suddenly, reality seemed to break and parts of my world, with me on it, were drawn into this one. There was a war, and I fought in it beside Warriors over there.”

Twilight nodded silently while staring at the back of Warriors head. “He seems like a good guy. He’s a very strong fighter as well.” Time nodded, remembering all the times when Warriors skill had saved his life and the lives of many others. “He is.”

They continued walking in silence, watching as the rest of the group got used to the new addition. Legend had already started a strange rivalry between them, issuing dumb challenges and trading snarky comments, but Time could see they were both enjoying themselves. 

Hyrule seemed interested in hearing about his family and funny stories from his time training, while Sky talked to him about his swordsmanship. Four asked questions about his sword and other weapons, seemingly fascinated to see how other times and other worlds made their weapons.

Wild was still hanging back a bit and Time noticed that he seemed a little tenser than usual. Twilight must have noticed as well, as he quickened his pace slightly and fell into step beside the younger hero. Time watched with a smile as Wild seemed to relax, and Twilight casually threw an arm over his shoulder while making large gestures, causing the younger of the two to start giggling.

Something about this felt so  _ right _ . Almost as if this is how they were meant to be. His gaze was drawn back to Warriors at the head of the group. Seeing the other hero brought back so many memories. Not all of them were pleasant, but all of his memories of Warriors felt safe. The hero had saved his life after all. Time had saved him a few times as well, but nowhere near as often. At least now he had a chance to return the favor.

It didn’t take long once they reached the castle to get everything out of the way. Warriors had really just needed to tell Zelda and Impa he was needed elsewhere before they understood and they sent him off with wishes of good luck and a smile from Zelda.

It was only an hour before the group continued on its way, fresh supplies in their packs from the castle staff.

This time, Time walked with Warriors at the front of the group. They didn’t talk much at first, Time keeping his attention mostly focused on the surrounding area for any sign of a portal or group of enemies. 

“You have a lot more scars then when I last saw you.” Warriors was frowning slightly as he broke the silence, looking almost mournful. 

“I’ve been through a lot since you last saw me. Practically my whole life in fact.” Warriors nodded, looking down as he thought about it. 

“I had hoped you would have been able to live a normal life after this war. You were already so tired.” Time laid a hand on his shoulder and Warriors looked up to meet his gaze.

“I’ll have you know I am extremely happy with my life right now, thank you very much. And everything that happened to me after the war was because of my own choices, certainly not because of something you did or didn’t do.”

Warriors didn’t seem to completely believe him in that moment, but some of the sadness that had been clouding his gaze seemed to lift, and that was enough for now. He had plenty of time, and he was sure that the rest of his boys would help lighten the load as well. All it would take is patience


End file.
